supermariothedreamcrystalfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dream Crystal: Inter-Dimensional Assistance
(NOTE: STARTING FROM THIS CHAPTER, SUPER MARIO: THE DREAM CRYSTAL IS CROSSING OVER WITH "TO ESCAPE BOWSER'S WRATH", A FANFICTION STORY CREATED BY AUTHOR SpiritOfChaos. I RECOMMEND READING THAT STORY AS WELL.) Chapter 13: Inter-Dimensional Assistance "What's going on!?" Wings asked, holding onto a metal bar that was parallel to the wall. "I don't think I can hold up any longer!" Yoshio exclaimed. He was then forced to let go due to his lack of energy. Wings tried to grab his hand, but instead missed, grabbing at thin air. "Hold on!" Toadce yelled. She then let go and grabbed onto Yoshio's feet. "Wings, now!" HE then held onto the two of them, trying to pull them in. Seconds later Mario joined them in the tug of war. "Spike, Peach, get outta here!" Mario yelled. They did as they were told and quickly ran out. Mario tried to pull them with all of his strength, but he was still stuck in the same spot, no matter how hard he pulled. "Kammy, do something!" Bowser ordered. "Umm…okay?" she replied, clearly unsure of what to do. "Allow me!" Kamek interrupted. He then shot out a purple magical blast a Mario's feet, knocking him off of the ground, and sending them into the swirling vortex ahead. They disappeared into it. After a few more seconds, it slowly started to close up. "Phew, that was a rush." Bowser stated. "Where'd they go!?" "I have NO idea. Let me check." Kamek said. He mounted his broom and flew over to the screen. A giant 'X' was covering it while it read ''OUT OF RANGE' '''in big bold letters. "Wait a minute!" Bowser exclaimed, pondering for a moment. "If they're gone, then that means…." An evil grin popped onto his face. "Kammy, Kamek?" "Yes?" they answered in unison. "Assemble the Koopa Troop and tell them to meet in here, immediately." ''?... The trio walked out of the tower's ruins. As they came out, it began to crumble and the collapse revealed a ray of light shining down from the trees. "Wow, I didn't know the discharge of electricity would make it collapse." Paratroopa said. "Well, it was already pretty weak before we came around." "Maybe Boo's right. It would have come down sooner or later." "What now?" Boo asked. The trio sat in thought for a moment. Then, suddenly, a branch fell in front the clearing's entrance. "What was that?" "I think the entrance has been blocked." Boo said. "Gee, you think?" "Well, that doesn't happen naturally. Maybe someone knocked that branch off." The three examined the branch, and they saw scratch marks. "Yeah, someone definitely knocked that branch down." Yoshi said. "But the only 'someone' I know who is capable of doing that is..." Paratroopa paused for a moment. "...Endgame." Then, a blur swept down from the trees and landed in front of the trio. It revealed itself to be Endgame, a blue-shelled Paratroopa covered in armor. "You guessed right, old friend. How clever." "Why did you knock that branch down?" Yoshi asked. "I am preventing you from progressing on your journey." Endgame said. "And you're doing so because?" Boo asked. "You have one of the shards that makes up the staff..." "A-ha! I knew we had the right shard!" Paratroopa yelled. "Yes, job well done. Now hand that shard over to me!" Endgame said. Yoshi and Boo grabbed the shard from Paratroopa and ran as fast as they could. Endgame, however, caught up to the two. "Nice try, you two. Now hand it over." "Oh, yeah? Hand this!" Yoshi and Boo punched Endgame in the face. Endgame gasped as Paratroopa pinned him to a tree. "You...little..." Paratroopa struggled to keep Endgame pinned down. As Yoshi ran, Endgame did a corkscrew spin and flew away from Paratroopa. "Yoshi, watch out!" Boo yelled. "Oh, shoot!" Yoshi ran into the collapsed ruins of the tower, and Endgame cornered him. "Nowhere left to run, Yoshi. Now hand it over." "Uhh..." Yoshi held the shard up to the light that shone down from above. The shard emitted a bright yellow glow as it was struck by the light. "Huh? What's this?" The shard let off a beam that struck Endgame, knocking him out cold. "That was awesome!" Yoshi shouted. "Okay, that's great! Let's go before Endgame wakes up!" Paratroopa said. The trio jumped over the branch and ran away, leaving Endgame lying on the forest floor. A little while after, a strange portal opened up, and Mario, Yoshio, Wings and Toadce came flying out. Mario was the first to get up and examine his surroundings. "Guys get up, where in the world are we?" "Looks like a forest." Toadce replied. "But where?" Yoshio asked, completely dumb-founded. Toadce thought for a while, and then her eyes widened in surprise. "Wait…remember when I blacked out?" she asked Yoshio and Wings. "Yeah?" they answered in unison. "I think I saw what was gonna happen…." "What do you mean?" Mario asked, scratching his head. "I blacked out on Isle Delfino, and then I saw the Dream Crystal break apart." While they were chatting, Wings looked down and saw the armored Koopa laying beside them, unconscious. Then his eyes almost popped out of his head. (No way….Endgame!?) he thought to himself. Wings gently shook Endgame, trying to wake him up. His eyes fluttered open. "Wha- where am I?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head. "Wait…no! They got away with it!" His vision then focused on Wings. "Wings!? It's you! What are you doing here?" he exclaimed. Mario, Toadce and Yoshio rushed over to the scene. "What's going on here?" Mario asked. "Guys, this is Endgame. He was my best friend, until one day he just disappeared. Endgame, meet Mario, Yoshio and Toadce. (Toadce?) Endgame thought to himself. He heard that name a few times already. "Aren't you back at the Mushroom Kingdom?!" he exclaimed. "How can you possibly be here?" "What do you mean?" she asked. They then saw Bowser and his troops flying away in his Koopa Clown Car, along with Kamek and a Koopa who was trapped in a bubble. " What!? How is Bowser here!?" Mario yelled, getting creeped out. "I thought we left him back at his castle, before we were sucked into that portal!" Endgame looked at him like if he was crazy. "Wait what?" "It looks like we have a LOT of explaining to do…."